Dark Desires
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: AU. Ventus Hastings is blissful in his oblivion, and knows only the black void painted over his past. Upon meeting the enigmatic Rayne Fair, he discovers a connection and the remembrance of pasts long forgotten are the key to salvation. After all, darkness and desires go hand-in-hand and there isn't any running from them. -Ventus x OC-
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy/Characters © Square Enix._

_OC Characters © xWhitexWindx._

Warning: Alternate Universe. Contains swearing, suggestive themes, heterosexual & homosexual pairings, and violence.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**~Dark Desires~**_

**-I-**

"What's the matter, Ven?"

"Yeah, your face is flushed. Actually, you look more uncomfortable than Vanitas does stuck in class."

"I-I'm fine, guys. For real."

_It's just not my thing to be so…formal._

Ventus Hastings awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the slight perspiration and quickly trying to wipe it off so that his honey wind-swept spikes wouldn't cling to the back of his neck. The collar of his attire was starting to feel rather constricting around his throat. He had no idea how his closest friend Terra Fair - second cousin to the infamous Zack Fair - was able to stand there, looming over a majority of the student body with his burly and tall physique. He was wearing the exact same uniform, but not a bead of sweat was on the senior's tan skin.

The inauguration celebration for Destiny Garden was in full swing, all students who had successfully passed their SeeD examination dressed properly in their SeeD formal attire. The only difference amongst the uniforms was the girls' different colored bows, for individuality. Instructors and students alike were in the audience chamber of the mercenary school.

It was Ven's inauguration celebration, being one of the few students to pass the SeeD exam and to be marked as a Keyblade wielder - something that was a rare occurrence for Destiny Garden. Other students were either trained as marksmen, swordsmen, spellcasters, or by other means as mercenaries. They were sent out and hired to protect towns from invading armies, monsters, and occasionally by rebellion fractions. To be a SeeD was one of the greatest honors at Garden - especially since this Garden was much different in comparison to the Gardens of old.

Destiny Garden had been built on one of the many islets surrounding the main island of Destiny Islands, with a lot of trees and mountain terrain and beaches. The isolation was perfect for training without innocent townspeople getting caught up in it. This Garden specialized in the purification of worlds and out to protect the balance of light and darkness, before all the worlds were lost forever.

Ventus was seventeen this year. He had been at Garden for nearly six years, along with his younger sister Naminé - they had been taken in by Master Eraqus, along with many other orphans whose parents lives had been lost in the war. Ventus didn't mind the fact that he didn't remember much about his childhood, or his parents. There was less heartache in blissful oblivion.

Sadly, his sister wasn't spared. She remembered everything, vividly and to the point it haunted her and caused emotional damage. She became very withdrawn from others and had been that way for so long, everyone stopped trying to get her out of her shell. She expressed herself through her art - she was content that way.

Still, Ven wished that Naminé had at least come to the inauguration celebration. It would've been nice to have his closest relative there with him. He had Terra and Aqua - the beautiful blunette already a Keyblade Master and Instructor. She was the second youngest in Garden history, her rank over all the spellcasters and teaching them to harness their magic. Terra had also gained his Mark of Mastery not too long ago, in charge of swordsmanship. Together, they were the most respected of the Keyblade wielders at Garden.

Then, there was Ven.

Even though he was cousin to Sora and Roxas Strife, he was still shadowed by their abilities with the Keyblade. Roxas was even able to dual-wield, an ability that had never been seen before by anyone in the history of time. Sora was the chosen to protect the realm of light - another amazing feat for a Keyblade wielder.

Though neither had been made Master yet, they were well on their way, following the footsteps of Terra and Aqua. The twins were acknowledged by everyone and had countless friends.

Ven just wanted to make friends - friends he could rely on and still be there, not leaving him behind. Sadly, Terra and Aqua hadn't realized the distance between them that had started to form not too long ago. Ven was the only one who noticed and it drove him to desperation to catch up with them.

Though, every time he managed to move forward, they were already farther away.

"Ven~! Wake up, you hopeless sleepyhead!" Aqua teased, gently poking his cheek.

Ven laughed, gently brushing her hand away from his cheek. "Give me a break, Aqua."

"At least enjoy yourself." Terra said, a gentle smile in place. "I'm sure there's a pretty face or two around here that would love to have a dance with you."

Ven quickly raised his hands and took a step back, "N-no way. Not me. I'm no good at dancing…" He scratched at his cheek, sky blue eyes shifting away from the older pair.

Aqua giggled, "How do you know if you've never even really tried? Terra used to say the same thing, and he's one of the best."

Terra coughed a bit, "C'mon, Aqua, knock it off. It's not _that_ great."

"You two should go dance. I'm fine just watching!"

"Alright…if you're sure."

Aqua gently gripped Ven's shoulder before she turned to head to the dance floor, with Terra following her. He watched them bow to each other before joining in with the waltz that was being played by the orchestra. He slumped a bit, giving a sigh as his fingers tugged a bit at his collar. He was burning up and was starting to become anxious.

He glanced at the direction of the balcony, then back at the dance floor. He wasn't surprised that none of the girls had asked him to dance. Most of the girls fawned over Sora and Roxas - who of course had a fun time having to politely break their hearts. It was sad that Roxas' own girlfriend had to put up with crazed fan girls constantly trying to mess with her and their relationship, but Xion Valentine was stubborn and refused to let anyone or anything come between Roxas and her.

Her elder brother, Vanitas, was just as stubborn.

Only, he wasn't a one-girl kind of guy. Rumor had it that he had been with almost every girl in his year alone. The only one he hadn't been able to go out with was Serenity Heartily - daughter of Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartily. Sora and his lover - Riku Farron - were constantly with Serenity. They were very close and they didn't let anyone get close to her that had ill intent.

Being Keyblade wielders and Guardians of Light, it was easy to keep those with ill intent and hidden darkness away from innocents.

"Hey, Ven! Where ya goin'?" Hayner Dincht called as the blond passed by.

Ven smiled at Hayner, who was dancing with the Mayor's daughter, Kairi Ross. The redhead was smiling and laughing with Olette Kinneas, who was dancing with her friend Pence Rogers. They looked like they were having a blast.

Managing a gesture towards the balcony, Ven squeezed around some others he knew. He recognized Lea Sanders leaning against the wall with the sitarist Demyx Trepe and his best friend - not to mention Aqua's younger stepbrother - Isa Tempest. The three of them were having what looked like a discussion, gesturing over toward the punch bowl where Serenity Heartily was standing with her close friend, Rosary Alexandros.

Those two were the top VIPs of the entire Garden, between Serenity having Keyblade wielders as basically bodyguards and Rose the heir to a kingdom of Gaia. She was the daughter of Queen Garnet and her husband, Zidane. She was one of the oldest at Garden, studying in order to be a strong queen for her people by her twenty-fifth birthday. Her parents didn't want her to ascend the throne until she was ready - sadly, Queen Garnet had to ascend at the young age of sixteen. It had been rough for her and the Kingdom of Alexandria.

Rose was laughing, the light causing her honey blond hair to look golden as her brown eyes quickly locked on Ven, feeling him watching them. She gave a playful wave, before she adjusted her ponytail at the nape of her neck, in which she wore her long, layered locks.

Serenity glanced over her shoulder, amethyst orbs blinking as her chestnut ringlets fell loosely around her face, pulled back into a nice bun. She also waved, closing her eyes and giving a gentle smile.

Embarrassed that he had been caught staring, Ven waved and quickly cleared his throat before he turned and headed onto the balcony. He glanced around, quickly straying off to the side of the balcony that didn't have young lovers holding one another underneath the starry sky. As the blond leaned against the railing, he looked out at the waves crashing onto the shore.

He heard laughter from down below, with Ven glancing out towards the small shore-side. He spotted Zack Fair - who was visiting his younger foster sister in congratulations of her passing her SeeD exam - having a playful wrestling match with Vanitas Valentine. He noticed two figures turning and walking away from them, before they disappeared from sight.

_Always watching…_

It was slightly painful to be apart of the worlds but not truly living in them.

He sighed and inhaled the cool night air, feeling it soothing his flushed and heated skin. He was glad he had decided to step out - any longer and he might've passed out from heatstroke.

_Boom_!

Ven whirled, about to summon Wayward Wind when he realized the explosion was from above - fireworks. His eyes lit up as he watched the night sky radiating with an array of colors.

"We should head inside, Naminé."

"Alright."

Blinking, Ven turned just in time to catch sight of his docile and introverted sibling leaving the balcony. He hadn't recognized her without her white dress - she was for once wearing her school attire with her white bow in place, her platinum blond hair framing her face. She was actually smiling and looked happy in the company of the one and only Winter "Win" Villiers - cousin to Riku and resident gearhead. He was a nice enough guy - he just was odd.

Even odder than Sora.

_I'm happy for you, Nami._

He would definitely have to tease her later for hiding the fact she had a date. He was her big brother after-all!

Smiling till it slowly faded, the blue-eyed teen glanced back toward the water. It was then he realized everyone had gone inside and he was alone on the balcony.

Oh well - at least now he could enjoy the quiet night without the awkwardness of witnessing young lovers kiss.

Or having to see his childhood best friends flirt with each other, completely oblivious to each other's intentions. They were like the equivalence of his parents or older siblings in so many ways - seeing Aqua and Terra kissing would definitely leave some mental scars.

Even if he supported them whole-heartedly.

"It's getting late…and chilly…" Ven noted, pulling out the silver pocket watch from his pocket and clicking it open. "It's almost eleven-thirty. Should probably head back to the dorm… we have our first official SeeD mission tomorrow."

He turned after returning the watch to its origin, only to stop in his tracks. The wind swept in, teasing his hair and clothes, sending a shiver down his spine. It wasn't just the wind that did though - it was the sight before him.

In all honesty, he hadn't ever seen a girl look as entrancing as _she_ did right then and there. It was funny too, because she wasn't someone he expected to look as beautiful as she did in that moment. He had noticed her before, just not…like this.

Rayne Fair leaned against the balcony adjacent from where he stood, the breeze teasing her long, layered tresses. She definitely stood out - her hair was in para-layers, with the first layer stopping at her biceps and the bottom layer ending just in the middle of her back and was dyed a cerulean shade, while the rest of her hair was a natural raven. Her slate eyes were half-mast as she gazed out at the sea, not saying a word or even noticing the world around her.

As if she was lost in a daydream or memory of some sort.

He knew her - well, of her.

She was really only close to Zack, her foster brother, and Naminé - having befriended his sister when they ended up having to share a dorm room together. She was distant with a lot of people - but he had seen her be completely open and affectionate towards the few she called friend. She was merciless in training and was one of the few spellcasters who used an offensive style in combat, having been trained in swordsmanship alongside her brother. She helped the junior classmen and was constantly working to become stronger.

She was a good person, just misunderstood by most due to how quiet and anti-social she was. She seemed uncaring and cruel, but she was brutally honest. She had pure intentions with everything she did.

It startled Ventus how much he had actually paid attention to the raven before now. He was an observer after all - but that didn't change the fact that he knew more about Rayne Fair than he had been aware of.

Biting his lip, Ven hesitated, unsure if he should approach her or leave her to her thoughts. He took a step toward the doorway, only to stop and turn. He approached her cautiously, not wanting to startle her.

Her expression changed at once, her slate eyes going from dreamy to sharp as she glanced over her shoulder at him, straightening. The wind teased the hem of her skirt and the blue bow she wore. Ven hesitated before glancing down shyly - he always had trouble talking to girls, especially ones he found himself attracted to.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you - it's just…you looked so beautiful and I…couldn't help myself."

His words surprised her, before she quickly glanced away from him.

"It's fine. It's not a bother."

"Your name…it's Rayne isn't it? Zack's sister?"

"Yes. You're not surrounded by mindless girls, so I'm assuming you're not Roxas. Ventus, correct?" She replied, not meeting his eyes as she turned to look back at the waves.

He touched the balcony, focusing on her face. "Mmhm. You can call me Ven."

"You did well."

"Excuse me?"

"The exam. I was in Squad A as the captain. I saw Squad B withholding their ground against the Heartless that attacked. You did very well in combat." Rayne gave a pause as Ven blinked in surprise, but felt pride at her compliment. "To be perfectly honest - I was frightened. My knees were shaking and I could barely focus enough on my own squad. And the fact that I passed the exam and was made a SeeD today…well, I'm not the only one who was shocked. Zack's happy but…I think he's more relieved that I didn't let our parents down."

"I was scared too. Heartless are dangerous - every battle against one is a risk. You can lose your heart - that's worse than losing your life."

"What kind of life can you have if you're an empty vessel?" Rayne asked rhetorically, her tone soft. "You can't - those who've lost their hearts are lost causes… trying to save them is… sadly, it's not worth it."

"But would you try…if it was someone you loved…?"

She looked away, not answering.

"I'm sorry. That was personal to ask. I'll be on my way."

Ven turned to walk away, when she spoke.

"…Yes. I would try. I just wouldn't know where to start - but I'd find a way. Even if I had to succumb completely to the darkness inside just to save the one I loved… I would. Because I would do anything for someone who I can trust and care for wholeheartedly, and know that they're right there beside me and returning every ounce of it unconditionally. I've seen that kind of devotion before - even if I've never experienced it for myself. I've seen it with my brother and his wife. I would do _anything_ to have that pure and unconditional love and to keep it safe. Does that answer your question, Ventus?"

Ven nodded, taken aback completely by her response, but smiling nonetheless.

"I would do the exact same thing."

Rayne turned and surprisingly smiled, before she looked away again.

"It's late - we have our first mission tomorrow."

"Yeah, we should head back to the dorms now. Care to walk with me?"

"Sure."

They left the balcony, walking side-by-side.

The celebration had drawn to a close. Perhaps it wasn't an entire waste of time after all.

Ven had made a new friend, at least.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_A/N: So, what do you think of the first chapter? I plan on doing a series of tales concerning Destiny Garden and the students - it's kind of like a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VIII. Each OC mentioned and described will have a major part in the story - besides, poor Ventus can't be without a girl, can he? ;D So please let me know what you thought or if you have any comments or questions! Thanks!_

-Mistress of the Arts


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy/Characters © Square Enix._

_OC Characters © xWhitexWindx._

Warning: Alternate Universe. Contains swearing, suggestive themes, heterosexual & homosexual pairings, and violence.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**~Dark Desires~**_

**-II-**

"Whoa, Terra! You're my instructor today?"

Terra nodded, smiling as he ruffled the blond's hair in an affectionate way. "Mmhm. I'll be the one briefing you on your first mission and to help out. We just have to wait for the other two and then we'll be on our way."

Nodding, Ven turned his attention to the morning tides, just listening to the lulling sounds of the waves gently crashing on the shore side. He was happy to be back in his normal attire today. He had his white and black checkered wrist band in place and he had the green Wayfinder that Aqua had made them so long ago in his pocket, his hand clasped around it tightly, just lightly brushing his fingertips against the smooth, glass panes.

"Ventus! Hey, bud!"

Ven turned in surprise to see Win approaching, looking pumped to be going on his first mission. It was the first time Ven had really gotten a good look at the Villiers boy. He was a year younger than the other blond, but he was much taller, closer to Terra's height, though he was lean and slim.

His white blond hair fell shaggily past his ears and he had a fringe of bangs above his dual-colored eyes - his left eye was a silver and his right was blue. He was wearing a white hoodie with the sleeves ripped off at his biceps, black ski goggles hanging around his neck, fingerless white leather gloves on his hands, and he also wore tattered blue denims and black boots. He had his left ear pierced with a silver hoop and he had a dark blue tribal tattoo around his right bicep.

Well, at least Win was good looking and treated his precious baby sister well. However, if he dared hurt Naminé then not even the eidolons and gods would be able to save his pathetic hide - Ven had made it very clear from the age of thirteen that if anyone dared upset his baby sister, he would make their life a living hell.

And considering that Ventus Hastings was one of the sweetest and purist people at Garden, that warning was heeded.

"Alright, just one more and then we can be off." Terra noted, glancing at the time. "Where is that girl…?"

"Girl?" Win immediately perked up. "Do I know her?"

"Dunno - it's Rayne Fair."

"Rayne?"

It was Ven's turn to perk up while Win looked a little let down.

"Yeah. The Master picked you three specifically for this mission." Terra was starting to get impatient, looking off toward the vessel and narrowing his eyes. "We have to be there by 1300 hours. She needs to hurry it up… I swear, if I have to go form a search party then I'll -"

"Terra, she's right behind you."

Cobalt eyes widened before the burly male glanced over his shoulder, seeing a very unamused raven shifting her eyes and rubbing the back of her head. Ven bit his lip, trying to see the girl that he had seen last night under the stars in the tomboy before him.

Rayne had clad herself in a grey and blue striped elbow-length shirt under a hooded black v-neck t-shirt that stopped at her midriff, with white form-fitting denims that were slightly baggy at the hem, and black lace-up ankle boots along with black bike gloves. She wore a black ribbon tied around her neck along with a silver chain that had a silver wolf head. She has a silver cuff earring on her left ear. She looked tired and was fighting rubbing her eyes, settling for running her fingers through her bangs before they fell back into place above and slightly in her eyes.

Clearing his throat, Terra then indicated to the vessel for them to board. Win was the first inside, immediately going into his "gearhead" mode and awing over the design of the machina. Terra quickly pulled the blond into a headlock, ruffling his hair and teasing him for wanting to take it apart before they sat down in the cabin, where a map of the world they were heading for had been placed.

Rayne sat down in the seat across from Win, crossing her arms and gazing towards the map, zoning out. It was then that Ven was able to see the kind and tender girl he had spoken to the night before - the side that was hidden under a spitfire and anti-social façade. From what he could tell, she hadn't gotten much sleep.

Ven took the last seat beside her, trying to concentrate on the briefing that Terra was giving them about their mission. They were heading to Radiant Garden - with Rayne immediately focusing upon hearing the name of the world - to investigate the Castle. There had been reports of missing children and it was SeeD's duty to either locate the children or find a lead on where they were. There had also been sightings of Heartless, Unversed, and Nobodies.

Whereas Keyblade wielders could summon forth gliders and cross into the Lanes Between, other students weren't able too. So with machina and magic, they had vessels formed based off gummy ships that could take them to other worlds. With the munny they brought in from their clients, it was easy to supply Garden and those within.

"Alright, when we arrive, we should split into two groups. Rayne, I want you with Ven, due to you having experience as a leader. You two will examine the Gardens, the Fountain Court, and try to find a way into the Castle. Win and I will investigate in town and talk to the residents about the missing children." Terra stated, before he glanced at the three of them. "Any questions?"

"No, sir." they all chorused, looking very serious.

They had to be - they were mercenaries after all.

"We'll be arriving shortly. Remember, team work is needed. Your decisions will be vital - any poor decisions will lower your SeeD rank and your pay. You must keep the reputation of Garden in mind as well."

"You don't need to quote us the handbook, Instructor." Win teased lightly, before he sobered. "Trust us - we know. Ven and Rayne have lived at Garden since they were kids. I've learned a lot in the two years I've been here too. We won't let Garden or the town down." 

Terra nodded, a flicker of pride in his eyes.

"I'm glad you all understand."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_It's just like I remember._

Rayne glanced around the Central Square, taking in the familiar scenery of her home world. From the flower beds filled with beautiful and exotic blooms, to the cobblestones and the houses close-knit of the Castle Town. She was rooted in place, looking about as the familiarity washed over her. Ventus was moving on ahead in the direction of the closest Item Shop in order to purchase some supplies.

It had been almost five years since she had last set foot in Radiant Garden - when Zack was ordered by their Master to take her to Destiny Garden. It was never explained why Angeal had ordered her foster brother to take her away from her home and parents. All she knew was that he wanted her to become stronger - in fear of the darkness inside of her taking over.

She struggled like everyone else - with her insecurities, her doubts, and her fears. She was truly terrified to become close to anyone and yet she hadn't any idea why. It was hard to even understand herself at times or how she came to be this way. Her memories before she was eight were a black void - she couldn't remember anything before she was adopted by the Fairs.

The earliest memory she could recall was standing at Master Angeal's side, his hand on her back as she stared blankly ahead, feeling numb as the door to the house was opened. She could remember the way the man and woman looked at her with such pity as Angeal explained to them her origins - origins she wasn't even so sure of. He claimed she was from another world that had been lost to darkness, and he found her wandering around Traverse Town. He decided to take her to the Fairs, who had always wanted a daughter.

She would never forget seeing Zack for the first time, peering curiously from behind his mother. His sky blue eyes had widened upon the sight of his Master and the girl, looking broken and lost.

Zack was the first one to greet her, wordlessly taking her hand and then pulling her into the home. His parents had protested at first, but Zack simply pulled her into his arms - as if she was a stray - and glared at them in defiance until they agreed to take her in.

Zack had protected her ever since.

When he graduated from Garden as a top ranked SeeD with dreams of becoming a hero, Rayne had felt lost without him there. For years he had trained beside her and helped her carry on. Then, he went on in life. He found the love of his life - a beautiful woman by the name of Aerith - and they were married. Now he was expecting his first child any day now.

"Rayne?"

She pulled herself from her thoughts upon hearing the sweet voice of Ventus, finally meeting his gaze. He was standing in front of her, a look of worry etched across his features. She quickly moved forward, heading in the direction of the Gardens.

"C'mon, we're losing daylight. We need to investigate before the guards start their patrol at dusk."

"It sounds as if you've been here before." Ventus noted, following after her.

She nodded, "I was raised here for four years, then I went to Garden." 

He quickened his pace until he was walking beside her, rather than behind her. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, fighting the strange warmth that filled her upon the sight of his face. He folded his arms behind his head as he walked, fingers laced as his palms pressed against the nape of his neck. His handsome face was set in a kind expression, just smiling gently at her as they walked.

"Do you want to stop in on your folks while you're here?"

"Not really."

"Don't you miss them?"

"I guess…"

"It sounds like you're not close to your foster family…"

"I'm not."

"Can I ask why…?"

"Because the only one who wanted me in the family was Zack - that simple. They took me in only as a favor to my Master. I didn't get a say so - they even tried to turn me away, but Zack defied them and told them he wasn't going to let them. He was a teenager at the time, but they gave in because they didn't want to upset him. I felt more like a stray they reluctantly took in rather than their daughter. I care for them and am grateful that they did house me and look after me for four years, but I do not wish to spend any time on them." She paused, seeing the sadness reflecting in his eyes before she looked away, gritting her teeth.

_I sound so childish and pathetic…_

"I do want to visit Zack and Aerith, though. We can stay with them tonight instead of paying for the Inn."

"Are you sure they'll be alright with us staying with them?"

"Yes. I have my own room there. I've never exactly been able to come back to Radiant Garden to stay with them, but I'm welcome anytime. Aerith said so herself."

Ventus gave a nod, before they reached the Gardens. Rayne immediately reached behind her, unsheathing the blade she had on her back, before moving forward as she gripped the hilt. Her slate eyes narrowed as she cautiously began to scale the stairs. The blond summoned Wayward Wind, holding it backhanded as he followed suit, investigating the first level for any signs of enemies.

Rayne reached the second level, looking amongst the rainbow of blooms around her and hearing the trickling of water. Then, she heard the sound of a wind sickle, slicing through the air and heading straight toward her. She barely managed to leap backwards, narrowly avoiding it. Her boots hit the edge, with her immediately regaining her balance.

"Ventus!"

He came running the moment she called his name, practically gliding up the stairs. He spotted the Mandrake nestled at the base of the tree, sending sickle after sickle at the spellcaster. She kept leaping out of the way, only to end up being pushed back toward the edge. Ventus rushed at the green creature, Keyblade in hand, moving in to strike it. He managed to destroy the Unversed, but only to turn and see Rayne was fighting off five more. She winced as they clawed at her, before she brought her blade down, attempting to defend herself.

"Rayne!"

"Stay back!" Rayne shouted, her eyes narrowing. "I'm not going to let these monsters hurt anyone!"

Just then, electricity cackled as it formed around her, her eyes taking on a yellow luster before thousands of black lightning bolts zapped the Unversed, destroying them. Panting lightly, Rayne sheathed her blade and then riffled around her item pack, withdrawing a green vial. She downed it, a greenish glow surrounding her frame. Immediately she straightened, looking fine.

"What was that?" Ventus asked, eyes wide.

"I'm a spellcaster, remember? I used Dark Thundaga on them."

"You had me worried there for a minute."

Rayne gave him a cocky grin in response, "Aw, worried about little old me? Nah. I'm fine." She then sobered and started to head for the stairs to the third level. "By the way…" She came to a stop at the bottom step, glancing at him for a moment. "Thanks for watching my back."

Ventus' cheeks tinged pink before he gave her a wide grin, "Anytime! C'mon, let's head for the Fountain Court."

Nodding, Rayne followed the blond as he they headed for their destination. Upon arriving, the para-haired girl hesitated at the lower level. Ven immediately moved onward, with Rayne watching as he used the water as leverage to flip up to the higher levels. Ventus skidded to a stop as he realized she was still down below.

"Rayne?"

"I can't…I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I'm not very agile…I don't do well with climbing."

Ventus had a thoughtful expression on his face before his eyes lit up, "I have an idea!" He then took Wayward Wind and threw it into the air - Rayne watched as suddenly a magnificent glider appeared. Ventus flipped into the air and landed on it, before gliding down and hovering right beside her. He closed his eyes, grinning wildly as he offered the raven his hand.

She felt her cheeks flame before she hesitated, reaching her gloved hand towards his, before drawing it back. Then, she quickly took it, ignoring the sudden thundering in her chest at the feeling of his warm hand clasped with hers. Ventus opened his eyes, still grinning as he gently pulled her onto the glider.

"Hold on tight!"

Rayne barely had time to throw her arms around his waist and clutch him as they soared high into the air, high above the Fountain Court. They were so high up that they could see the entire town and the mountains surrounding Radiant Garden. The wind teased their hair and their clothes, with Ventus still smiling as they hovered over town, but were careful to glide quickly so not to draw attention to themselves.

"You okay?" Ventus called, his tone chipper.

Rayne finally stopped burying her face into his shoulders, before daring to peek over the edge of the glider, seeing the housing district passing by beneath them. The buildings looked like toys and the people were black dots. She gave a slight squeak and quickly buried her face back into his back, her fingers clutching his vest. Ventus chuckled, before he turned the glider in the direction of the Outer Gardens.

"W-where are we going?!" Rayne called, her voice trembling somewhat out of slight fear and confusion.

"We'll head for the Castle once I make one little detour!" Ven replied, glancing over his shoulder.

Slate met azure before she gave a slight nod. Ven hesitated, unable to look away for a moment, before he quickly turned his attention back ahead. He descended , the glider lightly spraying a misting of water on them. Rayne actually giggled as it rained on them, before Ven abruptly leaned to the side. While she was distracted and clutching him for dear life, he managed to pluck a small bouquet of camellias. Once they were upright and heading in the direction of the Castle, Ven cleared his throat.

"Rayne - there's something I hafta ask you!"

"W-what is it, Ventus?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What kind of a question is that at a time like this?! Of course not!"

"Alright!"

"Why does it even matter?!"

Ventus suddenly dismissed his glider in midair at the front gate of the Castle, with the raven flailing her arms and starting to fall backwards. He spun in the air and pulled her close to him, his arm wound tightly around her slender waist. Rayne clutched him, squeezing her eyes shut and waiting for them to hit the cobblestone.

Instead, she felt lighter, and then her boots gently landing on the ground. Very slowly, she opened one eye, before blinking and looking around. The remnants of a gentle breeze danced around them, a soft green glow surrounding their bodies. Ventus was still holding her close to him, a smile in place.

"Because I think you're very pretty, Rayne, and I want to see you smile more." Ventus held out the bouquet from behind his back, holding it out to her while the tomboy turned bright red, staring at him wide-eyed and opening and closing her mouth. "These are for you."

Still blushing and unable to speak, she looked at the handsome boy and then at the bouquet, before she slowly reached out to take it in her hands. He smiled even more as she lifted the flowers to her nose, inhaling their sweet fragrance as the soft petals lightly brushed against her ivory skin. Shyly, her grey orbs glanced up at him under her lashes.

"T-thank you."

Ventus simply grinned before he then turned to look at the staircase leading up to the front gates. "Alright, the direct approach is always best. Let's see if we can get inside. If not, we'll leave and sneak in tomorrow."

Rayne nodded, before she murmured a soft spell underneath her breath. The bouquet glowed silver before she placed it in her item bag. Ven then glanced back at her, seeing that she was smiling - a giddy kind of smile that didn't want to stop. Her face was now a rosy pink, but she was happy.

It was as if she had transformed - the masks slipping away and revealing the gentle soul underneath. Ven felt pride inside that _he_ had been the one to lift the mask away, if only for a little while.

Rayne truly was beautiful - even more so when she smiled and let her guards down. It was obvious that she was very lonesome and didn't know how to interact with others, let alone deal with emotional attachment.

Little by little, Ven intended on pulling her out of her lonely world and into his world.

Everyone deserved to be happy.

He was going to prove it to her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_A/N: Ventus is a romantic at heart? Who knew? Honestly, who else thought what he did was just adorable and sweet? Let me know your thoughts, questions, or comments in a review please! Thanks._

-Win


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy/Characters © Square Enix._

_OC Characters © Mistress of the Arts  
_

Warning: Alternate Universe. Contains swearing, suggestive themes, heterosexual & homosexual pairings, and violence.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**~Dark Desires~**_

**-III-**

"Git! Go on! Little rodents!"

Ven and Rayne gave mutual groans of pain, having been tossed into the Central Square by the guard Dilan - who took his duties so seriously he didn't mind wasting his time on a couple of teenagers. Ven sat up and rubbed the back of his head, glancing up at the twilight sky as it began to darken, night approaching rapidly. Rayne sighed and rubbed her bottom, before she glanced over at the cheerful blond - it took a lot to rain on his parade, apparently.

"Well, infiltration was unsuccessful. We should head to my brother's before it gets any later."

"Right."

Rayne stood up and held out her hand to Ven, who quickly took it despite the fact he didn't need help up. Once they were both upright, Rayne began to lead the way toward the residence district of the Castle Town, with Ven trailing close behind her and keeping an eye out for enemies or shady adults. Rayne didn't seem the least bit on edge - which was strange, considering she seemed that way in the halls of Garden and around the other students. Yet, surrounded by complete strangers, she appeared to be completely at ease.

Perhaps it was because of the fact she knew nothing about them - there wasn't any expectations involved from either party, unlike with what happened around people one knew. Others expected one to act a certain way around them. It placed a lot of pressure on a person subconsciously.

This was one of the few environments in which Rayne felt like she didn't have to hide.

"Hey, we're by the inn. I'll run in and inform Master Terra where we will be staying tonight. Do you want to come with?"

Ven quickly shook his head, "I don't mind waiting. Just be careful."

She simply unsheathed her blade and raised a brow as if to question his words before she sheathed her weapon once more before darting down the cobblestone road and into the local inn. Ven strolled along, propping himself on a few empty crates that had been stacked beside the entrance, waiting for her. He withdrew his Wayfinder, gazing at it lovingly as he gently brushed his thumb against the emerald panes.

It was his most cherished possession, besides Wayward Wind.

The door opened, with the raven actually smiling as she turned to see Ven waiting for her. "He's fine with it. Says he doesn't have to bed-share now with two guys. The inn was overbooked so we lost the second room."

"Well, that's good at least!" Ven chirped, before he went to return his Wayfinder back to the safety of his pocket.

Slate eyes locked on it, "What's that?"

"Oh, it's a good luck charm Aqua made me! She made one for Terra and herself too. She worked a little magic into it so we'll always find our way back to each other - nothing will drive us apart!"

_If only I could completely believe that myself… I sound so sure, but deep down, I know I'm faltering. The threads between us are straining, threatening to snap at any given moment…_

"Sounds like you really idolize her."

"Of course I do. She's kind and beautiful, inside and out. She's always looking out for others and she's strong. She was the first of us to be named a Master and she's always done whatever it takes to keep Terra and me safe. I love her!"

Her eyes flickered a bit, "I see. Well, we should head toward Zack's."

Ven nodded, but he had the feeling that Rayne misunderstood his feelings toward Aqua - they were feelings of love, but of familial and respect. He hadn't really had any romantic feelings for anyone before.

He was starting to believe that they were beginning to develop, but it was too early to tell.

Rayne cleared her throat, falling back into the demeanor she had developed around Ven - she was at least opening up to him and smiling, much like he had seen her do with Naminé. It made him happy that she was starting to show a little bit of trust in him - she had relied on him to have her back during their earlier battle.

They were comrades and stuck together until the mission was solved anyway. Ven would use the time spent alone with her to befriend her further and get to know her - in more than one aspect, if given the opportunity.

The mission came first. Missing children made the hairs on the back of his neck stand and made an uneasiness run through his veins. He only hoped that they found the children quickly - and alive.

Shaking those foreboding thoughts from his mind, Ven quickened his pace to catch up with Rayne, who had abruptly turned down an alleyway. He had just managed to catch up to her and ask where she was going, only to have all of his thoughts scatter at once. Rayne broke into a sprint, hurrying to the other end of the alley. She only had a second to glance back at him and signal for him to follow, before she disappeared from sight.

Ven quickly took off after her, reaching the end of the alley and quickly turning in the same direction she had, only able to barely catch a glimpse of her raven and cerulean locks. He pushed himself to run faster, a bad feeling clenching at his heart. He felt frightened as well, but he pushed the fear back and used it to fuel his adrenaline, managing to sprint even faster.

He came to a three way intersection, skidding to a stop and breathing heavily, turning around and looking in all directions for a sign of his comrade.

"Rayne!"

The only response he received was the rumbling of thunder and then the sound of rain hitting the stone beneath him. It picked up, coming down and creating a cold aria. He listened, feeling his heart hammering in his chest, trembling from the droplets that pierced his skin like needles. He was also terrified - desperately taking off in an attempt to find her.

The first path was a dead-end, with the blond quickly whirling, his soles sliding against the wet stone and nearly pitching him forward. He caught his balance and then ran through the puddles, turning down another path. His honey spikes were clinging to his forehead and skin, water getting in his eyes as he blinked rapidly, trying to see through the storm. He rushed passed a dumpster behind a local shop.

"RAYNE!"

That's when the lightning flashed and he caught glimpse of something out of his peripheral vision. Ven staggered, slipping and hitting the ground hard, gasping as pain shot up his knee and through his palms. Ignoring the scrapes and the broken skin, Ven got to his feet and turned.

Rayne was lying unconscious on the cobblestones, barely hidden from view beside the dumpster. The murky puddle she lay in had red swirling in it, it soaking through the side of her shirt. Ven gave an alarmed cry and quickly ran to her side, kneeling down and hastily checking her pulse. She was alive, but she was injured. Her blade lay feet away, shattered. Pieces of the blade lay all around her, like broken shards of a mirror, reflecting the lightning.

"Ray, open your eyes! C'mon, you hafta wake up! Don't leave me!" Ven cried, panicked as he pulled her limp frame into his arms, gently shaking her.

Her eyelids moved and she gave a moan, before slowly her eyes fluttered open. She gazed around, disoriented, with the world barely coming into focus. She felt cold, yet her side was on fire. She clutched at it, only to hiss and withdraw her hand, lifting it up to her blurred vision. Panic rose as her vision cleared, revealing the blood coating her hand. She tried to sit up, only to gasp and fall back. Instead of hitting cold stone, she felt warmth. She leaned her head back, surprised to find Ventus holding her. His eyes were wide, relief and fear etched in the azure shade.

_He looks…just like Naminé…_

The thought comforting, she started to close her eyes once more.

"Rayne, c'mon! Stay awake! Just tell me where your brother is! I promise, everything's going to be okay! Just give me the name of the street!"

"….Sakura…Road…."

Then, she went limp once more, passing out from the pain.

Ven did the only thing he could, lifting her up into his arms and carrying her down the alleyway. He had to hurry. He didn't have the knowledge of healing magic like Aqua did - he wasn't even skilled in magic!

_If I don't do something, she'll die! _

The thought of anyone dying terrified him. He had nearly lost Naminé once - he wasn't about to lose anyone.

Even if it was the last thing he did.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"How is she…?"

"Still out."

Ven stepped into the small candle-lit bedroom, his bandaged hand pressing against the doorframe, his nails biting into the wood as he watched Zack stand up. He ran his fingers through his raven spikes, shaking his head before looking down at the wounded girl in bed. Sky blue eyes were tormented as he took her cold hand in his, pressing it to his scarred cheek, quietly pleading with her to wake up.

It had been two days since that night, where Ventus had shown up on their doorstep, carrying his bloodied sister in his arms and on the verge of tears, desperately crying out in a hoarse voice to save her. If it hadn't been for his wife, Rayne would've gone back to the earth. Zack was eternally grateful to both of them for saving his only sibling. One of them had remained by her side, not daring to leave her alone out of fear.

Still, they didn't know what had happened to her. She had lacerations on her side that looked like they had been caused by electricity, and the stab wound she had was too small to be from a sword or even a dagger. She had been left for dead - that much was for sure.

By whom or for what reason, no one knew.

Aerith's magic had only done so much. She had been preparing special teas mixed with healing potions, but Rayne hadn't roused to drink them. Zack was worried for multiple reasons - obviously about his sister's well-being, but with his wife being pregnant and so close to her due date, he feared the stress would harm Aerith and the baby.

"I can watch over her for a bit. Miss Aerith keeps trying to do laundry and she tried to swat at me with a sock and kept telling me to shoo."

Ven gave an awkward smile - as kind and as sweet as the woman was, she was also scary and hormonal. That sock was a lot deadlier than he had played it off to be.

"Crazy woman." Zack sighed and released Rayne's hand. "I can count on you to look after her, Ven. Just holler if you need anything."

Nodding, Ven watched as the soldier quickly left the small room, the door shutting behind him shortly after he heard Zack saying, "Now, sweetie, you really shouldn't - I understand that you're the only one who can sort the clothes properly - and… - I know! I'm not saying you're not capable of doing housework simply because you're pregnant - no! No, honey, you _are_ not fat! You're beautiful! Now please - oh geez…Aerith, stop crying… okay, okay! You can sort the socks! *sigh* I love you too, honey… there, there…"

Ven had the feeling Zack wanted his wife to have the baby already.

Pregnancy sounded frightening.

And deadly.

Crossing the small room, Ven sat down on the edge of the small bed, before taking Rayne's hand, gently holding it. She was breathing a steady breathing, but occasionally she would writhe in pain. Her ribs had been fractured as well, with her torso bandaged tightly for the time being. He reached over to adjust her blanket, blushing a bit as the blanket lifted, revealing her bandaged chest and bare stomach. The bandages were rust colored around her right hip, where she had been struck.

Knowing that they needed changed, but also knowing that interrupting Aerith and her sock sorting would be an even bigger hassle, Ven chewed on his cheek indecisively. It wouldn't hurt to change her bandages and clean her wound - Aerith had left all the medical supplies in the room anyway, for easy access.

The blond got to his feet, heading to the door and opening it just a crack. He could hear the married couple now laughing downstairs, with Zack talking to the baby and Aerith cooing. He smiled a bit - it was nice that they were about to become parents. He always wondered if Terra and Aqua would be great parents - technically they had practice with Naminé and him - so he assumed they would be.

Shutting the door, Ven then turned toward the basin of hot water that Aerith had brought up shortly before their tug-a-war with the socks. He carried it over to the small bedside table, before opening the drawer and removing the medical scissors, the bandages, and the special ointment that Aerith had created. She had said proudly that all of her friends used it on their wounds and they healed not only faster, but with less chance of scarring.

Ven turned to look at Rayne, seeing that she was still sleeping. He gripped the hem of the blanket before lifting it, pulling it away from her frame. He blushed again - this was the closest he had ever seen a girl naked. It was embarrassing to say the least - well, not as embarrassing as the time he accidentally walked in on Aqua and his sister changing… but still.

"Here goes…"

Ven took a deep breath, before taking the scissors. He began to cut slowly up the middle of the bandages, hesitating upon reaching the valley between her exposed breasts. If he cut any further, then nothing would be covering her…

The bandages needed changed though, otherwise the wound would never heal properly. Besides, it wasn't as if she was conscious and he wasn't going to cop a feel. He had way too much respect to do something like that.

Blue eyes screwed shut before he gave the final snip. He blindly tried to pull the bandages away from her body, but they clung and he kept accidentally brushing against the one area he was attempting to avoid.

_Dammit, my face feels like it's on fire! Ugh. Okay, Ventus, just stop screwing around and open your eyes. Otherwise you're never going to get them changed. The faster you get this done, the faster you can save whatever dignity as a gentleman you have left!_

Very slowly, he opened one eye, before he swallowed hard. His entire mouth went dry as he stared at her exposed breasts. They weren't very large, but they were still nice. He chewed on his lip as he quickly tore his eyes away from them, quickly removing the old bandages. He then took the cloth and dipped it into the hot water, wincing as the water lightly burned his skin, before he wrung it out and began to mop up the blood and slight puss from her wound. The blood-stained skin soon was as pristine and white as before.

Taking the bottle of ointment, he squeezed a handful on his hand, before slowly pressing his palm just above the stab wound. She flinched in her sleep - most likely from the cold - but the gel began to work it's magic. It had a numbing quality to it that would give her temporarily relief. Once it was applied, Ven turned to wash his hands in the basin and he grabbed the roll of bandages, turning to re-wrap her torso. Rayne moaned a little in her sleep, but she still hadn't woken.

Embarrassed and a little unsure how to wrap her, Ven squirmed his way onto the bed, his back pressed to the wall while his feet dangled over the edge. He carefully lifted her, trying not to do it too fast in fear of damaging her ribs even more, before he propped her and began to wrap the bandages around her waist, covering the wound first. He made sure they were tight enough to keep her from breaking her ribs, but not too tight to cut off her breathing.

He had just reached the bottoms of her breasts when the atmosphere around them changed. Suddenly, he didn't feel her breathing like before - her breathing was hitched now, and her body was tensed.

"V….Ventus…."

He quickly rolled sideways, hitting the floor and diving in fear of being punched or slapped. Instead, Rayne quickly snatched the roll and turned her back toward him, hastily finishing wrapping the bandages. After, she grabbed the blanket and drew it around her, clearing her throat.

"I-I'm not angry. Just…r-really embarrassed. T-thanks for c-changing them…"

He tried to speak, but his voice had fled him, slowly peering up at the raven-haired girl from the safety of the floor. She was gripping the blanket close and her face was flushed, her eyes avoiding looking at him. He didn't blame her - if their roles had been reversed, he would've been embarrassed too.

"I-I'm really sorry, Rayne! I wasn't doing anything perverted! I swear!"

"I know…"

"I promise you, I'll never invade your personal space again! I'll even run myself through with my own Keyblade if I ever make you feel uncomfortable and - wait, did you just say you know?"

She nodded, her free hand gripping the bed sheets tightly.

"You're…a good person, Ventus. I feel as if…I can trust you. I mean…you saved my life. I don't remember much…but I do remember you finding me… and I think I remember hearing Zack, Aerith, and your voices… I was dreaming."

"Was it a good dream?"

_The hell kind of question is that? Ugh, she's going to think you're a weirdo._

"Considering all I usually have are nightmares, it was pleasant. I remember a black wood, with moonflowers growing alongside a stream, and there was a small stone bridge. You were there, in my dream. You stayed by my side and we just talked - about everything and anything. I felt comfortable and safe… warm. I-It was really nice."

Ven turned red at those words, taken aback and unable to speak once more.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost three days."

"Does Master Terra and Winter know?"

"Yes - they've continued on with the mission. They found some leads, but they all turned up as dead ends. Terra ordered me to stay by your side and protect you. He suspects that you were targeted and attacked because you stumbled upon a lead yourself - one that could've cost whomever is abducting the children a great deal. Do you remember anything from that night?"

She winced, brushing her fingertips to her temple. "It's…fuzzy. I remember a little girl. I saw her and chased after her…then I saw lightning… my sword shattered in my hands… then…the pain…and darkness… then I remember seeing you…and then nothing."

"You should rest. You've been through a lot." Ven said softly, finally getting to his feet, and gently easing her back onto the mattress. "I'll go and get you something to eat. I also need to go tell Zack and Aerith that you're awake."

"Alright. Thanks, Ven."

He hesitated at the doorway.

_It's the first time she's ever called me by my nickname…_

"I'll be right back. Promise."

Rayne nodded, watching the blond leave the room, before she pressed her palm to her side.

She remembered.

Just not the memories they needed her to recall.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_A/N: I am on a roll! Wahoo! So what do you guys think of the Ray x Ven pairing? It's fun to write! Who do you think attacked Rayne? Let me know your thoughts, comments, or questions in your review! Thanks._

_-Mistress of the Arts_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy/Characters © Square Enix._

_OC Characters © Mistress of the Arts  
_

_Warning: Alternate Universe. Contains swearing, suggestive themes, heterosexual & homosexual pairings, and violence._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**~Dark Desires~**_

**-IV-**

"Rayne! Listen to me! You're still wounded, dammit!"

Still her brother's protests were being ignored. Rayne simply continued to get dressed, tugging on her hooded t-shirt overhead, only pausing to wince momentarily, before she ducked down to grab her boots. She brushed past the older man, with Zack snatching her by her hood.

"Ray, I'm dead serious. You cannot leave this house in the condition you're in! You almost _died_, or have you already forgotten?"

"All the more reason why I need to get out of here." she replied, her tone deadpan. "I'm not putting you, Aerith, or my future nephew in danger any longer. I'm a SeeD now - or have _you_ already forgotten? Wounded or not, the mission comes first. Our client is counting on us to solve the mystery of countless children vanishing. Or do you want them to all die? Every second that ticks by, their last breath could be drawn." Rayne's voice was cold - her eyes darkened and piercing as the grey irises swirled like rain clouds. "Now let go of me, Zack."

"Master Angeal wouldn't agree with this."

"I defy him and you then!" Rayne whirled - the mentioning of their beloved master having struck a nerve. "I am no longer a lost little pup who needs to be watched over! I am a SeeD - a warrior - and I am going to carry out my mission, with or without your damn approval. I'm not a child anymore, Zack! I am not in need of your protection anymore. So let me make my own decisions!"

Zack reached a hand out toward her retreating back, but he was rooted in place. He watched Rayne disappear from sight down the staircase. He heard her order Ventus to follow her before the door opened and shut behind them.

He swallowed hard, surprised at how much her words had stung. She had been right - in all aspects. She wasn't a little girl and she was a mercenary now. She could handle her own and make her own decisions as an adult. He could only pray that Ventus watched out for her.

Suddenly, he could breathe again, feeling gentle arms wrapping around him from behind. He could feel the faint kicks against his lower back, before he placed his hands over Aerith's, closing his eyes. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

"She'll be alright, my love. She has friends who look out for her. Ventus is a good boy - strong too. He'll make sure she's safe."

Zack nodded, closing his eyes and simply tightening the hold he had on her soft hands.

He was more frightened of Rayne falling to the darkness that seemed to be growing inside of her heart. No matter how hard they tried, both his Master's and his attempts to reach her had failed.

_I don't want to see my sister lose herself to darkness…_

Yet, how could he bring her back to the light when she was so intent on running away?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ven staggered a bit as he tried to keep up with his comrade. How in the worlds she was able to move so quickly with the wounds she had was beyond his comprehension. All he knew was that he had vowed not only to her family but to himself that he would keep her safe. He never wanted to feel the emotions that had tightened around him, almost like a choke-hold. It was so hard to breathe or think straight while she had dreamt.

He had been so afraid she would never wake up.

Now he understood how Aqua had felt the day he finally opened his eyes.

"Rayne, please wait up!"

She only seemed to quicken her pace. The blond lunged forward, managing to catch her wrist in his hand, stopping her. He nearly tumbled into her, but stayed upright. He felt how cold her hands were, even through the black leather of her bike gloves. Blue eyes tried to see her face, but she kept it hidden behind her curtain of dark hair. He could feel her trembling though, placing his other hand on her other shoulder.

She turned away from him, but not before he saw her quickly rubbing the back of her free hand against her face. Without saying a word, Ven drew her close, with her giving a muffled protest before he placed a hand to the back of her head, her face pressed against his shoulder. He stroked the silken threads, closing his eyes. She didn't return the embrace, but she didn't push him away either.

"It's not even dawn yet… shouldn't we go back to your family…? Zack meant well - he just didn't know how to say it any other way. You know that…"

"We have to find the children."

Rayne stepped back, before looking toward the castle silhouetted against the starry sky. The town was dark, not even a glimmer of light radiating. Everyone was still asleep, dreaming away with loved ones close-by.

"You want to try infiltrating the castle?"

"We need to. Ven, please."

_She called me 'Ven' again…_

"Alright. We can try to find another way in."

She hesitated, eyes flickering as if recalling something. "I think I know a way inside. C'mon. We have to hurry."

"Where are we going?"

"The Fountain Court."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Water sloshed beneath their feet, both ignoring the cold seeping through their shoes as they examined the alcove. Her hands ran along the thick, iron bars before she gripped the fifth one on the left side. Ven watched with widening eyes as she lifted the bar out of place. The space was small, one that maybe a young child could get through.

"Zack and I found this as kids. I had completely forgotten about it. We used to sneak inside to play with Ienzo. He wasn't really allowed outside of the castle." Rayne crouched down, showing him the easiest way to get through the gap without too much strain. "Hurry. Daybreak will be here soon."

Once Ven was on the other side, they returned the bar back into place. He turned his worried eyes on her, examining her torso.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm a quick healer. Plus the healing that Aerith gave me sped up my recovery. I'm honestly just a bit sore - and my side hurts like hell. Other than that, I'm in good shape to defend myself. If anything, I'll rely on my spells…since my blade was destroyed." Her eyes flickered in anger in the dim light. "Master gave me that sword too."

"I'm so sorry it was destroyed, Rayne."

"It was getting dull. Use brings about wear, tear, and rust. He would've been upset if he had seen me using it so much."

They fell silent, the only sound the rushing water as they started to head down the dark and dank tunnel. Ven squinted, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. Twice he stumbled into the walls, blindly trying to use them to guide himself forward. He heard the sloshing next to him, signaling Rayne was still with him, but she didn't seem to be having as much trouble as he did.

"Rayne?"

He felt her cold hand touch his forearm, "Right here, Ven."

"Can you see? I'm as blind as a bat over here."

"I'm going by memory. Here…" There was a slight hesitance before she took his hand, awkwardly slipping her fingers through the spaces between his. "I'll lead the way."

"Thanks."

He gripped her hand tight, afraid of losing her. She seemed to find her way through the darkness without too much trouble. Soon, they saw the dim light of a torch - an eternal flame that flickered and illuminated a strange gateway.

"What is this place?"

"A hidden escape route from the castle. It may take me awhile to remember what mechanisms to operate, so bare with me."

Ven nodded, holding out his hand and beckoning Wayward Wind.

"Don't you worry - you just focus on navigating us through this waterway. I'll protect you from anything that tries to mess with us."

Rayne nodded before she leapt across the platform over the deep water, before she reached a square mechanism. Just as she pressed it and the gate began to open in front of them, one slid out from the wall behind them, blocking the way they had came. Rayne moved forward and to the left, searching for the other mechanism. Ven kept his eyes peeled - cursing softly as he noticed an Unversed forming right behind her. Before it could strike, Ven leapt forward, slicing through it and destroying it. The gates turned, revealing another path.

Minutes ticked by as they navigated through the labyrinth.

"Shoot!"

They were boxed in, Rayne having messed up on her timing with the mechanism. She staggered, her back pressing against Ven's as Unversed began to form all around them, circling them. Ven twirled his Keyblade, feeling the slight trepidation inside of him.

"Ven…I'm scared…" All confidence had fled from her, her voice reminding him of himself not that long ago, when he had been faced with an enemy he didn't know how to defeat. "I-I dunno if I c-can fight w-without my b-blade…"

"Don't worry, Rayne! I'll protect you!"

He attacked, moving as quickly as he could, running through the monsters with his Keyblade. He managed to defeat most of them, only to hear Rayne give a scream. He whirled around to see her on the platform, backed into the corner and trying to shield her chest and face with her arms. She was flailing and fighting off the Unversed, but they kept clawing and attacking her.

"Leave my friend alone!" Ven shouted, before several winged blades of light formed around him.

He moved as fast as light itself, slicing through all of the creatures and destroying them, before he flipped and landed in front of Rayne. The light faded away, before the blond closed his eyes and smiled, holding out his hand to her. Stunned, Rayne took his hand, overwhelmed by the power he had displayed. She had no idea that he held that kind of ability.

"V-Ven…..t-thank you."

"Not a problem." He winked at her, "Now, how do we get out of here?"

"We need to hit that mechanism." She pointed at the correct one. "But it's too far out of reach."

He simply took his Keyblade and aimed it at the mechanism. Suddenly, the gate swung open, revealing the last corridor of stone. Amazed and feeling relieved that she had Ven by her side, Rayne then hurried down the corridor, looking for the stone passage. She found the stone statue, pushing on it. Ven hurried beside her and added his strength, the two of them working together and moving the statue enough to reveal a stone staircase.

"Looks like this is the way in!" Rayne was grinning, before she held her hand up for a high-five.

Ven laughed and their palms met, before she suddenly turned red and awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, before she flipped her dual tresses over her shoulder and then started to ascend. Ven chuckled to himself, smiling and knowing that she was opening up to him, much like she had with Naminé.

Whereas she was completely reserved with everyone else and kept a stoic demeanor, around his sister she was open, playful, and extremely affectionate. He recalled their study sessions in their dorm, with the two snuggled on the bed and books all around them, playing with each others hair as they read sections to one another, treating themselves with a gummy bear upon getting through a section.

That's why it took him so aback to see Rayne acting cold and distant. Her open and affectionate side seemed so much more real with her. He liked to see her smile.

It was as if life sparked within her in those rare moments.

He would do whatever it took to bring her to life.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After walking in a winding circle for what seemed like forever, along with dealing with must and attacks of spiders the size of a Shadow, they were relieved to come to the end of the staircase. Both were covered in sweat and dust from the treacherous hike up the winding staircase. Upon reaching the top, they both hunched over, trying to catch their breath. They glanced up to see a wall of wood before them.

"Dead end?" Ven whispered, his tone implying he dreaded a positive answer.

"Don't think so…" Rayne moved closer to inspect it, before she rapped her knuckles against it. "It's… hollow. I think this is a bookshelf. I'm pretty sure this passageway lead to the library." Taking a step back, she looked from side-to-side, raven and cerulean layers bouncing lightly down her back. "There!" She pointed at one of the stones, before she reached behind her back, only to freeze as she grasped nothing but air.

Ven bit his lip, feeling sympathy for the swordsman before he summoned Wayward Wind. "Here?" He aimed at the stone she had pointed at.

"Yes."

He then struck it, watching as it sunk in. After a moment, they heard a clicking sound, before the bookshelf began to move, revealing a doorway. They walked inside, with the shelf going back into place about a minute later. The morning sunlight was beginning to drift inside through the panes of the windows.

"We're inside. Now what?" Ven asked, glancing around curiously.

Rayne turned to face him, parting her lips to speak.

The world stopped as Wayward Wind was suddenly in her hands.

She lunged.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_A/N: Thoughts, comments, or questions in the review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy/Characters © Square Enix._

_OC Characters © Mistress of the Arts  
_

Warning: Alternate Universe. Contains swearing, suggestive themes, heterosexual & homosexual pairings, and violence.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**~Dark Desires~**_

**-V-**

It was like the world was spinning in slow motion. Rayne had turned to speak, only to end up snatching Wayward Wind from his hands and lunging forward. Ven jerked to the side, twisting his body, expecting the blow.

Only, it wasn't him she had been attacking after-all.

She spun the Keyblade, it deflecting several throwing knives that were crackling with electricity. Ven waited for the Keyblade to return to him, but for some reason it was remaining with the spellcaster.

Rayne moved quickly, leaping onto one of the tables and then lunging toward the second floor. Ven whirled to follow her, calling her name as she vanished from sight behind one of the bookcases.

Tomes were blasted by a Thundaga spell, with pages cascading through the air, some curdling in flame and becoming ash. He watched in horror as Rayne appeared in view once more, her back hitting the railing. It broke underneath the force of her weight, before she began to fall rapidly to the ground.

"RAYNE!"

Ven broke into a run, sliding across the floor and managing to catch her in his arms as they both hit the floor. She was panting and writhing in pain, but clutching onto Wayward Wind for dear life. She stabbed the teeth of it into the floor, pulling herself to her knees as the air around them started to crackle and sizzle. Ven watching in a paralyzed state as her hair began to levitate, her eyes once more taking on a yellow luster. Black lightning spiraled around her arm and his Keyblade, before she aimed it. A shot of black lightning went straight for the hooded being above them.

"Ray, no! You have to stop!" Ven shouted, feeling the dark impetus surrounding the girl.

The blast hit the figure, with them hitting the bookcase and it tumbling forward, on top of them. Rayne's growls were feral - almost animalistic - and her eyes were now as gold and piercing as fire. He watched as her back arched, the spirals of black lightning forming all around her body.

Finally, Wayward Wind vanished from her hands, returning to it's owner once more. Ven tried to touch her, only for a barrier to spend him rolling across the floor. His back hit one of the bookshelves, with the blond narrowly shielding his head and face with his arms as heavy tomes rained down on him.

"I…I have to stop her… before the darkness takes over!" Ven gritted his teeth, knocking the pile of books off his body and climbing to his feet. "Rayne! Please, you have to listen to me!"

She was snarling now, nails clawing at her scalp, her fingernails now black and razor sharp. Something was happening - something that definitely wasn't normal. Terrified, Ven still pressed forward, using his Keyblade to deflect the surges of electricity that seemed to shoot off in every direction. A dark aura had surrounded Rayne's body, before she was lifted into the air in a orb of dark matter.

"Rayne!"

He screamed her name, calling out for her desperately, trying to use Wayward Wind to free her from the orb. No matter how many times he struck at it, it wouldn't break. He heard laughter - cold and maniacal ringing from above. His azure eyes locked on the hooded being from before, having unearthed themselves from the bookcase.

"The Master will be pleased to hear of this development - it seems she survived after all. She'll be a perfect vessel for him to use to forge the Ӽ-blade!" She laughed.

"Key…blade?"

"Ӽ - an ancient letter, long before the war. The most powerful weapon that will obliterate the precious balance you pathetic little heroes keep trying to protect. Then, the new world will be born and us it's ruler as Kingdom Hearts will be ours!" She continued to laugh, before drawing back her hood, revealing a pretty face of a blond girl with vivid green eyes. "Take a good look, boy. This will be the last sight you ever see."

Ven gave a smirk, "Oh really - shouldn't I at least know the name of the woman who is going to supposedly put an end to me?"

"Fine then - I'll tell you, only because it's so much fun to hear you scream my name as I take your heart. It's Larxene - Number XII of the Organization!"

"Too bad that's not going to happen!" Ven shouted, before he met her head on in battle.

It was like an intricate dance, Ven's agile and wind-like quickness keeping him out of harm's way while Larxene grew steadily frustrated with trying to hit her mark with her throwing knives and spells.

"I should've made sure that bitch was dead!" Larxene snarled, "Your little girlfriend isn't worth keeping you around!"

"It was you who attacked Rayne?!"

A sudden rage erupted within the blond, before light silhouetted his body, power surging through his body. Larxene gave a scream as he knocked her back, sending her high into the air to deliver the finishing blow.

Darkness exploded within the room, with Ven suddenly was knocked back to the ground. He skidded across the floor, his Keyblade having absorbed most of the blow as his back hit the wall. His eyes locked back up, only for his breath to catch.

Rayne had emerged from the orb, but she was completely different. Black wings were coming from her back, the feathers as black as a raven's wings. Her nails were talons and her teeth were now fangs. Her eyes were an electric yellow, and her hair had been singed, now falling unevenly around her face and barely brushing her collar.

She had Larxene by her throat, her talons pierced into the skin and droplets of blood were beginning to form. Larxene struggled to breathe, trying to pry the hands from her throat. Rayne locked her slanted pupils on her face, before she sneered and went to drive her talons into Larxene's chest.

"NO!"

Ven tackled Rayne out of mid-air, with Larxene hitting the floor and coughing violently. Rayne screeched and tried to fight him off, the two of them tumbling across the floor as black feathers surrounded them. Larxene conjured a portal of darkness.

"I will kill you - both of you!"

She then vanished. Rayne gave a snarl of rage and slammed her fist into the ground, the force cracking it. Ven desperately tried to hold on to her, to keep her from trying to follow after the blond whose blood she lusted for.

"Rayne, please! Snap out of it!" Ven pleaded, desperation in his voice.

Those golden orbs were maddening as they locked on his blue, his hands cupping her face as she clawed at his arms, kicking beneath him and trying to get free.

"I don't want to lose you! Rayne, please!"

He felt a warmth deep inside of his heart, one that surged throughout him - much different from when he had unleashed his last attack. The warmth tingled all throughout his body, before he did the only thing that came to mind, desperate to save his friend.

He kissed her.

Her pupils expanded, the gold irises swirling and fading back to grey and cloudless, blinking rapidly as the struggles finally ceased. The light washed over her body, her wings retracting into her back, and her talons reverting back to bloodied fingernails.

Her eyes finally closed as she timidly pressed her lips back against Ven's. He cupped her cheeks and held her close to him, withdrawing only when he felt the steady heartbeat against his chest. He looked down at her, seeing her hair fanned around her shoulders, the ends jagged and tears were sliding down her ivory face. He sat up, gently pulling her with him, before wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Ven…I'm so sorry! I…I never wanted to become a monster!"

"Shh…it's alright…you're not a monster, Rayne…"

She continued to sob, clutching him close. He rubbed her back, but the moment his palms pressed against ripped material and he felt warm blood from the wounds on her shoulder-blades, he simply gripped the back of her shirt and held her even tighter.

"I _never_ want to lose you, Rayne. You have to promise me - promise me that you'll fight the darkness and won't give in like that anymore. Even if it is to save someone else."

"I-I promise…"

"I'm taking you back to Garden."

"B-but the mission -"

"Terra and Win can handle things. We were only back-up and to gather information. Well, we have. The Organization that Larxene mentioned is involved. I'll make a report for Master Eraqus. Right now, though, we need to focus on getting you better and finding a way to save you from the darkness. Someone wants you out of the picture, Rayne, and I sure as hell won't let that happen. I won't abandon you."

She drew back, wordlessly staring at him with a storm of emotion reflecting in her eyes. All she could do was press her forehead to his shoulder. Ven then took his Keyblade, using the light to form a sapphire embedded belt buckle. Rayne blinked as he replaced it with her standard one.

"It's armor, to keep you safe in the Lanes Between. C'mon, we're going home."

She nodded and got to her feet, watching as Ven demonstrated. Soon, they were both clad in armor, with hers similar to his, only it was silver and black. He summoned his glider and stepped over toward the broken window, hopping onto it and then turning around to offer Rayne his hand.

She hesitated, looking off at the morning rays, before she took his hand and allowed him to take her home.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_A/N: Can't wait to see what you guys thought! Review please!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy/Characters © Square Enix._

_OC Characters © xWhitexWindx._

Warning: Alternate Universe. Contains swearing, suggestive themes, heterosexual & homosexual pairings, and violence.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**~Dark Desires~**_

**-VI-**

"How long are you going to avoid my brother?"

"I'm not avoiding Ven."

Rayne stiffened at that questioned, avoiding looking at her best friend in the reflection of the vanity mirror. She had been brushing her hair, trying to find a way to tie it back, but with how uneven it was she hadn't had much luck. On the left side, the jagged ends barely brushed at her jaw-line, with the cerulean layer underneath brushing her collar. On the right side, the raven side came to mid-neck.

Naminé closed the door to Rayne's new room - it had been terribly lonely since she had passed the SeeD exam and was moved to one of the single dorms. She had a new roommate - Xion Valentine - since Xion's roommate had also been promoted to SeeD status and moved as well. The school was like that, moving all the other students together to create more dorms for incoming junior-classmen.

Xion was nice enough, but Naminé missed lying in bed beside Rayne as they talked about their dreams. She had been the one person she had felt completely safe with. She could be herself and Rayne never once judged her or tormented her for being different.

"Rayne…you two came back from your mission six weeks ago with you knocked to hell and broken. It took you three weeks of seeing Master Aqua just to be able to attend classes again. You've been holed up in your dorm way more than usual - and I heard from Zexion that you've been trying to track your older master down. What happened in Radiant Garden that you aren't telling me?"

Rayne simply chose to remain quiet, withdrawing her eye liner pencil and beginning to line her eyes with the black make-up. She then stood up and walked over to her closet, withdrawing a loose black button down and a pair of jean shorts. Naminé watched as the raven began to undress, revealing the wounds on her shoulder-blades that she covered with the shirt, buttoning it before she exchanged her jeans for the shorts. She sat on the edge of her bed as she laced on her boots.

"Ray… please… I'm worried."

Rayne sighed and turned, reaching out and taking the artist's small hand, before drawing Naminé down into her arms. The younger Hastings clutched her, not wanting to let go. Naminé savored the warmth she felt whenever Rayne was nearby. It was so much different from how she felt with Winter.

Naminé had been very confused when it came to Rayne for almost two years now. They had been inseparable the moment they had been placed in the dorms together, when Rayne was eleven and Naminé had been ten.

She had been fourteen when she realized she liked girls.

"Nami, I'm fine. I'm just tired and I need a new blade. Plus, I miss Angeal. You can understand that, right?"

"Alright…I'm just happy you're back and safe."

Rayne smiled, cupping the blond's cheek before brushing some of the wheat-blond strands behind her ear. "What are you doing today?"

"Nothing, really…I was most likely going to draw."

"I'm going to the main island. Would you like to come with me?"

Naminé nodded at once, "Let me go get ready!"

Rayne chuckled at the way the blond had perked up at once, watching as she hurried out of the dorm.

At least for a little while, she would pretend.

For Naminé's sake.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ven sighed, leaning against the railing, overlooking the islet and out at the crashing waves. The sea breeze whipped in, teasing his already wind-swept locks. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her out of his head. It had been six weeks - any average guy would've taken the hint and given up entirely.

Ventus Lucas Hastings was not an average guy, however. He was much different from the normal guys - once he had his heart set on something, there wasn't any turning back for him. He remembered the one time Terra had run away from home, pissed off about failing his Mark of Mastery exam. Ven had defied orders and chased after him, hunting him down. Two days later the two had come back to Destiny Garden roughed up and grinning like fools, taking their punishment for running off standing tall and later their scolding from Aqua and the guilt of making her worry about them.

He couldn't let this go though. Despite how terrifying his new emotions were - and even more terrifying of the darkness that Rayne Fair harbored inside of her - Ven wasn't going to let go without a fight. He wanted to be her savior - to find a way to bring her away from the brink of darkness. If Sora and Kairi could save Riku from darkness, then he could save Rayne!

After all, he could feel himself slipping from rational thinking when it came to her.

He knew he shouldn't have kissed her. Out of desperation, he had done it. He had simply wanted to calm her in whatever way possible. The warmth inside of him, the light he had guided him to do that.

Rayne had been avoiding him since their return to Garden - she was polite and spoke to him, but she never gave him the chance to really talk with her. She was skittish - even more so than she usually was at Garden.

To others, her behavior was normal. To him, however, it wasn't. He had _seen_ the side of her that she tried to hide from the world. He knew how kind and sweet she was, underneath her façade. He had glimpsed behind her masks and seen the broken girl beneath, desperately trying to stitch herself back together and mend her own wounds, her insecurities like demons clawing at her and dragging her back to darkness.

It was her retreat.

He gripped the cold metal of the railing, straightening and feeling the warmth of sunshine on his face. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think back to the time when he last felt like this. It was hard to pin though - he was sure it was before he had arrived at Garden with his sister.

He couldn't remember anything before that day.

He was blissful in his oblivion, never questioning it and simply going with the familiarity. That was why he felt a connection with Rayne in the beginning - neither could recall their childhoods. He was content - she sought answers.

Yet, seeing her determination to discover the forgotten past sparked a curiosity of his own. Where had he come from and where would he end up? Why was it that Naminé was so emotionally fractured, and yet he seemed fine? Sure, people questioned his sanity as much as his sister's, but he was the calm and happy type of insane while she was the one who withdrew from the world.

Ven winced, his head suddenly throbbing as he recalled only a blank white void. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes and glanced back toward the waves. The late afternoon sun was hovering over the docks now - he could see many of the students getting on the ferry that would take them back to the main land for a few hours. Among the students he saw getting ready to board, he spotted Naminé - it wasn't hard to miss her, wearing her familiar white dress. Beside her was…

"Ray!" He hissed in excitement.

Without really thinking, he leapt over the railing of the roof, catching the palm tree and sliding down the bark. He took off down the sandy path, sprinting toward the docks and feeling happiness surge through him. He reached the ferry just as Aqua was checking off the list of students who were leaving for the main island.

"Ven!" she exclaimed in surprise, blinking as he came to a stop. "What are you doing?"

"Is it too late for me to go too?!"

"Of course not." She quickly wrote down his name. "Just make sure to not miss the ferry back to school, alright? It's too dangerous to take a boat or your glider. We're supposed to have a bad storm tonight."

"Alright! Thanks, Aqua!" 

She giggled, watching as he hurried on board the ferry, darting around students and trying to find someone. She shook her head, turning just as Terra walked down the dock, hands slipped into the pockets of his pants. He noticed Ven as well, a small smile crossing his lips.

"I think he's finally maturing. What do you think, Aqua?"

She simply leaned against him, smiling to herself as the ferry left the docks.

"I think that he's finally found a reason to fight."

Their blue eyes met, before Terra blushed a bit and gave a slight cough. "So, um, the Master gave us the evening off since most of the students are going to the main island… do you want to go spar or…"

She simply took his hand, "Let's go."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I will never understand why your cousin is so obsessed with that." Rayne remarked, quizzically watching the younger blond as she paid for a sea-salt ice cream bar.

Naminé shrugged, "Roxas has always loved sea-salt ice cream. I think Lea's the one who got him into it. It's their favorite treat." She smiled a bit, holding it out to Rayne. "Here, try some."

Rayne hesitated, "You know that is the one food in the worlds I'm absolutely terrified to try, Nami."

"Please?"

Cerulean orbs widened, with the raven cringing slightly, mentally cursing the cuteness that her best friend was displaying. She quickly glanced around the street, making sure that no one was watching before she quickly leaned in and took a bite. She pulled back, eyes closed as she chewed, giving a slight shudder as a chill went through her. The strange mixture of salty and sweetness danced across her taste buds, but it wasn't repulsive. She opened her slate eyes a moment later, before she gave Naminé a smile. She gave a small squeal of delight before she openly glomped Rayne, who patted her on the head for a moment.

"Alright, I made you happy. Now what do you want to do?"

"Shopping!" Naminé cheered.

Rayne smiled at the enthusiasm, following the spellcaster closely and protectively. Anyone who looked at them could sense the loyalties of a knight and her princess - Rayne had always been the one to guard Naminé from others - from ridicule and other abuse. She had suffered, tormented by her past, but with Rayne she was able to forget. She was able to smile and laugh like a normal girl.

Rayne had earned a reputation of being cold and merciless - simply because she refused to let anyone get near Naminé that had ill intent. Others had worsened the poor girl's emotional damage and Rayne would rather be hated than to let anyone harm her further.

She loved Naminé.

She was the one person in the worlds besides Zack that she would sacrifice herself for.

Well… there was one another.

Her heart gave a startling leap in her chest as she thought of the elder Hastings. Despite what she had said to Naminé, in truth she _had_ been avoiding Ventus. She tried to push the memories of their mission from her mind, but she couldn't.

She couldn't face him - not after what she had nearly done.

She had nearly murdered someone…

She had turned into a monster.

Not understanding how or why, she had been searching for answers - starting with trying to locate her missing Master. She didn't know how to directly ask Zack - the one person who would know Angeal's whereabouts - so she was trying to use other means of finding him, without any luck. She was steadily growing frustrated as well.

"Ray?"

She pulled herself out of her thoughts, realizing that they had reached the shopping district. She immediately tensed up upon sight of classmates and other SeeD's among the crowd - boys looking at armor and weapons and girls cooing over accessories and clothes. Naminé immediately stepped closer, looking timid and frightened as she noticed a blond girl and a pink-haired man further down the street. Rayne paid them no mind, simply grabbing the blond's small hand and pulling her into the nearest shop.

It was a magic shop, with crystals and stones shimmering in the dim lights, celestial markings covering the walls. Staffs, robes, and ancient tomes lined the walls. Rayne didn't even realize that Naminé had laced their fingers, pulling her around as if they were a couple rather than best friends. She was too lost in her thoughts, giving murmurs of acknowledgement as the spellcaster awed over new spell books and scrolls.

It wasn't until she felt her back hitting the wall did Rayne come back to reality - immediately on edge. She should've been paying more attention to her surroundings. Immediately tensing up to go on the attack, Rayne's focus snapped back at once - only, she wasn't being attacked as she had thought.

Naminé was blushing, gripping the collar of Rayne's shirt, fidgeting and looking nervous. A wave of awkwardness hit the raven at the closeness - this was far too close for comfort. Still, the artist hadn't stepped away.

"R-Ray… I-I need to tell you s-something…"

"What is it?"

Those blue orbs were misting over, before she spoke in a tongue that Rayne vaguely understood. "_Te amo_."

_She loves me?_

Then, she kissed her.

Rayne's eyes widened, quickly and gently pushing the blond away. Naminé looked panicked and terrified.

"Nami, no."

"But…"

"I'll never run away from you, Naminé but I… don't feel that way."

"I-I'm so sorry…I-I was s-stupid to d-do that a-and…"

"Shh…shh…" Rayne tried to console her, but the tears were already spilling down her face. "Naminé, please, don't cry! I never want to hurt you…I-I like guys. I'm sorry. I do love you, just… not that way. I'm so sorry…you're not stupid and there's nothing wrong with the way you feel!"

Naminé simply staggered back from her, "I-I'll leave you alone! I'm s-sorry!"

"Naminé!"

It was too late - the girl had already taken off. Rayne immediately took off after her, but the moment she staggered out of the shop, she doubled over in complete agony. Her side felt as if it was on fire - warm blood had seeped through her bandages, having re-opened the wound. Cursing under her breath, Rayne staggered to her feet, looking around and trying to spot the girl in white.

"Naminé!"

"Rayne!"

She whirled, feeling the wind picking up around her. The sensation was comforting, bringing calmness and muting her panic, clearing her mind. She needed it - in order to find Naminé. She saw honey locks and blue eyes, but the face she spotted wasn't the one she was seeking, despite the similarities.

"What's wrong?" Ven exclaimed, seeing the disappointed on her face. "Why are you calling for my sister? Did something happen?"

"She kissed me and I rejected her like an idiot and now she's crying and I can't find her!" Rayne blurted out in frustration. "I have to find her! If something happens to her, it will be my fault! She's unstable as it is, Ven!"

Ven's eyes widened, taking in every word she spoke. He was shocked for multiple reasons - the fact his sister had kissed a girl, and that she was alone in town. She was a danger to herself right now.

Suddenly scared, Ven took off without a second thought. Rayne ran in the opposite direction. They circled the town, stopping shop keepers and students, asking if they had seen her. They ran back into each other outside of the ramen shop, where Lea was standing outside of it with Demyx, the two of them discussing Rose - who was across the street with Serenity, the two of them with Sora, Riku, and Kairi, window-shopping while the Keyblade-wielders did their duties as guardians and kept themselves alert for threats.

"Nams? Yeah, I saw her." Demyx said, after they had inquired.

"So did I. Poor thing was crying her eyes out. That brunette chick - the one who hangs with Hayner all the time - yeah, she went to console her at the temples." Lea said. "Princess over there tried to help, but she just ran off." He jerked his head toward Rose, who glanced over at him and made a face of disgust, quickly turning away and back to Kairi. "Priss."

Not caring for the two's hateful relationship, Rayne snagged Demyx's arm. "Which way are the temples?"

Demyx looked frightened, pointing. She released him and then broke into a run, running up the hill in which he had pointed. Ven thanked them gratefully, before calling out to her to wait up. It felt like déjà vu, chasing after her and desperate to keep her in sight as the clouds above them were darkening, threatening to unleash a storm.

Rayne did come to a stop at the top of the hill, cursing the fork in the path and unsure which way to go. She wandered back and forth between them, trying to see past the brush and trees, with no avail. She felt a surge of frustration and anger, clenching her fists and her nails digging into her palms.

"Rayne, calm down. We'll find her."

He went to touch her shoulder, only for the touch to send a shock through him. He hissed as his hand went numb, eyes widening as sparks began to form around her frame, a dark aura starting to manifest. Her tresses started to float, her back arching slightly as her slate orbs started to swirl, the faintest of yellow appearing around her pupils in a ring, starting to expand.

"Rayne, remember what you promised me!" Ven immediately grabbed her shoulders, gritting his teeth as more shocks of electricity went through his hands and arms, numbing them after the intense pain. "You promised me you wouldn't give in - even if it was to save someone else's life! So please! Take a deep breath! We will find my sister and we will solve this!"

Lightning flashed, the wind picking up, teasing their clothes. The hem of Rayne's shirt flipped back, revealing the blood seeping through her bandages. The sound of material ripping rang through his ears, his eyes widening in absolute horror as the golden ring expanded completely, her eyes glowing as she ground her teeth, her incisors sharpening. He threw his arms around her, pulling her to him, ignoring the feral snarls that emitted from her throat as her body convulsed violently.

Darkness surrounded them, with Ven clutching his eyes shut as she gave a shriek. The next thing he knew, they were in the air. Large and beautiful black wings lifted them into the sky, with Rayne lifting him as if he weighed nothing. Her strength was terrifying, but she seemed to be aware of who he was - she wasn't trying to claw him to shreds like the last time. He looked down, seeing the island was becoming smaller, and the storm was growing closer. She flew higher and higher, to the eye of the storm.

"Rayne! You have to take us back down! It's not safe up here!" Ven shouted.

She ignored him, pupils slanting as she looked around, circling the island. He glanced down, seeing that the hem of her shirt and her sleeves were tattered, singed from the surges of electricity she had projected. Strangely enough, she wasn't shocking him anymore. He had regained feeling in his arms and hands.

"Rayne, your side!"

"Quiet, Ventus."

He gave a cry of alarm at the abrupt descent, wind howling in his eardrums before the ground closed in. He heard her wings flap, feathers cascading to the ground. Her boots hit the sand, before she gently placed him on her feet, staggering back. Her knees hit the sand, before she gave a soft cry of pain. She reverted back to her normal self, trembling as pain wrapped around her body. Rain drops hit her bare back, mixing with the blood from the fresh wounds of her shoulder-blades. Ven quickly knelt beside her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Hey… shh… relax. I'm here, Rayne."

She nodded, before weakly managing to point ahead. Ven turned and saw that they were at the base of the temples. He looked back at her, seeing she had her other hand pressed to her side, trying to stop the flow of the bleeding by pressing the remaining hem of her shirt to it. He immediately unzipped his overcoat, shrugging it off and leaving him in his sleeveless turtleneck. She yanked off her shirt, with Ven draping his overcoat over her shoulders. She bundled up her shirt, pressing it to her side and applying as much pressure as she could.

"G-go."

He nodded, "I'll be right back."

He prayed to the aeons that Olette was still with his sister - she was being trained as a medic and would be able to help. He feared that Rayne would bleed to death if he wasn't quick. He ran up the stone steps, looking around and seeing the two girls sitting in front of the statue of Shiva. Olette was soothingly running her hand through Naminé's hair as she cried into her shoulder, comforting her.

"Olette! Sis!"

"Brother…?" Naminé lifted her head, looking at him in shock. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Rayne…s-she got me here… a-are you okay? S-she's worried sick and…and she's hurt!"

"WHAT?!"

Naminé bolted from the temple immediately, with Olette and Ven hurrying after her. The blond gave a shriek of horror as she saw Rayne, who had collapsed and was desperately trying to get back to her feet. Naminé didn't think twice, dropping to her side and immediately beginning a complex spell. Olette ran to Rayne's other side, taking Naminé's hands and they entwined their fingers, a soft and gentle gold light surrounding them. Rayne stopped convulsing; coughing hard and she finally went still. Ven watched in amazement as her wounds closed, mending completely. Naminé pulled the overcoat off, tossing it at her brother and hitting him in the face. The moment he yanked it away from his eyes, he saw Rayne was sitting up, now wearing Olette's sweater and thanking them breathlessly.

Both girls looked exhausted - struggling to get up. Ven immediately grabbed Olette while Rayne helped Naminé to her feet. The blond looked at her, a mixture of emotions etched on her pale face.

"Nami…I'm so sorry…" Rayne whispered. "I wish I could change how I feel… but I can't…"

"I know. I'm sorry for doing what I did." Naminé whispered, before she sent a look at her brother, envy in her eyes. "You deserve each other. I shouldn't step in. I'll be alright. You're the closest people I have in my life. I'll be fine."

Ven didn't respond, his heart hurting for his sister. He had no idea that she had feelings for Rayne - or that she even liked other girls. He felt awful - like the worst brother ever.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just forget I said anything, okay?" Naminé said her tone soft and sweet as she hugged Rayne. "You're my best friend and I'm happiest having you in my life. I'm alright."

Rayne nodded, petting her gently. "C'mon…the storm's about to get worse… we have to get back home."

"She's right," Olette said. "C'mon."

The four set off, with Rayne glancing over her shoulder and meeting Ven's gaze.

She whispered two words, before looking away and moving forward once again.

Sometimes, promises had to be broken.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_A/N: I got a review! Yay! I'm so happy!~ Granted I don't need reviews to continue writing, but they would be greatly appreciated. Please? T^T_

-Win


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy/Characters © Square Enix._

_OC Characters © xWhitexWindx._

Warning: Alternate Universe. Contains swearing, suggestive themes, heterosexual & homosexual pairings, and violence.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**~Dark Desires~**_

**-VII-**

Sunlight streamed through the blinds, cutting panes across the serene face. Rose petal soft lips were parted, the cadence of her breathing a steady rhythm that was as reassuring as it was precious. He didn't say a word, simply brushing his fingertips across the skin of her wrist, tracing the scars there.

He was definitely crazy.

Though if he was going out of his mind because of the girl before him, he really didn't care. For the first time in his life, he felt strong - good enough to protect someone, instead of always being the one protected.

Ven slowly drew his knees to his chest, sitting in the chair and watching as Rayne dreamt. For safety measures, Master Eraqus had ordered for her to recuperate in the Infirmary. The combination of Olette and Naminé's magic had healed her wounds, but mentally she was at risk. Ven wasn't able to tell anyone of her other form - he feared that if Master Eraqus discovered that the darkness was involved, he would order Rayne to be either banished or destroyed.

He never wanted to see that happen to someone he cared about.

"…Ven…tus…"

He stiffened and then relaxed, realizing that she was only murmuring in her sleep. She shifted, her raven and cerulean hair fanned around her on the pillow, her fingers lightly grasping the edge of it as her cheeks were tinged rosy. She slowly shifted again, with Ven reaching over and carefully pulling the sheet back over her so she wouldn't catch a chill.

He hadn't even left her side to go and eat.

Aqua had brought him something to eat, but it was left untouched. Terra had tried to bribe him to come spar with him for a little while, but Ven had declined. His sole concern was Rayne.

Anyone could tell that the girl was precious to the boy, but to what extent no one knew - including Ventus himself.

Time ticked by, the afternoon slipping into dusk. The infirmary was quiet, save the turning of a page as Ven flipped through the history book that Olette had brought him. He was curious about what that girl - Larxene - had said about the Ӽ-blade. Just the thought of it scared him to death - but he had to know.

The last rays of sunlight became evanescent as night fell. Stars shone through the window, Ven standing up only to open it to let the breeze in, thinking the fresh air would do them both some good. The white curtains were teased by the breeze, shimmering like satin as he looked at the stars that reminded him of a million lanterns - each another world.

"Where did I come from and where will I end up…?"

His voice was only a quiet whisper, before he glanced back at Rayne. She must've been exhausted, emotionally and physically. It was good to see her resting. She needed it - the dark circles that were once under her eyes had faded considerably. He went to take his seat once again, only to catch a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye.

Like that of a ghost, his beloved younger sister stepped into view.

Naminé's porcelain face was etched in seriousness. Her foggy blue eyes were crystal clear, something that was rare. She had pulled herself together enough to come to him, meaning this was gravely dire for her.

"You nearly scared half a decade off my life, little sister." Ven chuckled.

Naminé simply folded her arms behind her back, her bare feet - small and dainty - slowly stepping across the tiled floor, avoiding all the black tiles. She did a pirouette, the hem of her dress fluttering around her thighs. She stopped on the other side of the bed, bringing a small fingertip and lightly brushing it across Rayne's cheek, before tucking her hair behind her ear. She lifted her clear orbs slowly, meeting her sibling's gaze.

"You really do love her, don't you, Brother?"

Ven blinked in surprise to hear that statement coming from her, "Of course I do. I love her, as I love all my friends." 

She shook her head, pale tresses like wheat caressing her cheek and neck.

"Brother, what do you remember about our parents?"

"Not very much…"

"Do you know why?"

He hesitated, then shook his head. She had turned again, this time lifting the white roses from the vase on the bedside table that Ven had placed.

"Nami, be careful! They have thorns!"

She ignored him, pulling back her hand, droplets of ruby red already staining the white skin from the deep punctures. He went to open the drawer - to withdraw the medical supplies - only for him to feel his body going completely numb. He couldn't even move his legs, with them giving out and him hitting the floor.

Ven struggled, sensing the para-energies that were from a stun spell. Horrified, he managed to turn his head toward Naminé. She had dropped the roses back into the vase, droplets of her blood painting the once pristine petals, before she slowly turned and carefully walked over to Ven. He saw bruises and cuts lining her thin legs, before she knelt down beside him and hugged her knees to her chest, bloodied handprints marring the white cotton of her dress.

"I've sacrificed so much for you, Brother. I hate you for it - for taking away the one person I came to love, but I don't hate you at the same time. You're the only one who can save her - but in order to do that, you must learn true darkness."

"W-what are you talking about, Naminé?"

If she was having one of her deranged fits again, he had no way to sedate her without being able to move. Naminé was more of a danger to herself than others, but she had moments where he wasn't even sure if she was the sister he had grown up with and cherished. She acted like a completely different person sometimes.

She reached a hand out, slowly pressing her hand to his cheek. He could feel the stickiness and warmth of her blood smearing, causing his skin to crawl. He hated the sight and the feel of blood. It made him sick to his stomach - he could even smell the iron of it, reminding him of rust. Dizziness swept over him.

He opened his eyes as he felt her hair tickling his face - suddenly alarmed at the abrupt closeness. She was leaning over him - so close that he could count the flecks of grey in her bright eyes. She closed them, pressing their foreheads together. He gave a hiss of pain as shocks went through his temples.

She was a witch, as Xehanort had described her upon meeting the Hastings siblings. Her abilities were unlike any he had ever seen - that was the only reason she had been allowed to attend classes with other students, instead of private tutelage with Eraqus as he had suggested. Xehanort had been adamant about Naminé being among the other spellcasters - to learn from them, to perfect on their skills.

She hadn't protested.

Only, Ven wasn't sure what exactly the abilities in which Master Xehanort had spoken of were. Naminé had never told him - she had only giggled and told him it was a secret, between Master and student, when he had asked. Master Xehanort could be cruel, but he had a way of making someone feel special and powerful.

Now Ventus knew what Naminé's abilities were.

Memories.

They flooded back to him, the black void that had painted his past suddenly burning with hot white - like brands of hot iron in his brain. He tried to scream but she simply silenced him with a spell. She simply shushed him, coaxing him as she rested his head in her lap, continuing to send the horrific memories into his mind.

_Her_ memories.

Memories of his that she had rearranged.

Memories were like links of a chain, and she had rearranged them so that he could live in oblivion and maintain his sanity, sacrificing her own. The memory of her doing so told him this - with her covered in their parents' blood as she held his unconscious body against her. The bodies of their parents were only feet away - their father having been electrocuted to death with a throwing knife lodged in his chest and their mother impaled by a lance.

Naminé had saved him from the trauma, out of love and devotion. Instead of making herself forget, she had taken his memories from him to save him from the horrors of their past. Their parents murder had scarred her until death.

This _was_ true darkness.

Whimpers filled the room, before Naminé finally withdrew. She sang softly under her breath, brushing her hand through his hair, flecking it with red as she then kissed his forehead, brushing the tears that poured down his face as he sobbed. The spells had been broken, but Ven was unable to move. He simply pulled himself into a fetal position, sobbing into the hem of her dress, trembling and shaking.

"Forgive me, Brother… it had to be done."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_It's so…warm…_

Slate eyes fluttered open. Daybreak shined through the open window. She sat up and groaned slightly, feeling her aching muscles protesting. She wasn't sure how long she had been out, but she didn't feel as fatigued as she had for weeks. Her body no longer was overcome with agony with every breath she took either.

She ran a hand through her bangs, only to pause as she turned to glance around. Beside her, Ven was fast asleep, his arm draped around her waist. Tear stains were on his face and he had dried blood flecked in his hair and smeared on his cheek. He looked like hell - alarmingly enough, it took Rayne all of three seconds to know that she detested it. Anger flared in her chest, wanting blood for whomever had dared hurt him.

"Ventus… Ven."

She shook him awake, with him groaning and weakly opening his eyes - he looked tormented and as if his entire world had come crashing down. Instinct told her to pull him close and comfort him, despite not knowing what had happened. She fought it though - it wasn't like her to be affectionate with anyone, really.

He sat up, giving a weak apology before he tried to climb out of the bed. Reflex kicked in, with her grabbing his arm.

"No…"

Ven blinked in surprise, before feeling Rayne pulling him against her. Her scent of rain itself was heavy, in a way that was entrancing. Rayne pressed his cheek to her chest, stroking his hair. Ven fought to keep his eyes open, but it was nearly impossible.

_She's so warm… and smells really good… and just… I feel safe._

Sleep overtook him, with Rayne giving a small smile. She glanced around warily, looking for any signs of danger, but noticed none. Leaning against the pillows, her fingers began to stroke his hair slowly, while humming - a melody she wasn't sure how she knew - before she parted her lips and began to sing softly.

"'_Lost in darkest blue, endless labyrinths weaving through - will you stagger on with no star to light your way? Share with me your tears, all your troubles and deepest fears - I remember when you chased all my shadows away. Won't you take my hand, come away with me from this land? Let me give to you all that you have given to me. Fly horizon bound - find the moon behind darkening clouds. Even far apart, know our souls together will be. When the storm draws nigh, dreams will shatter before your eyes - know that you're not alone. When the battle starts, I will comfort your restless heart - you'll know that you are home. When your stars stop shining, endless vines around you winding, know that you're not alone. I will give my all so your tears will no longer fall, down, down on sorrow's stone. Look in to my eyes - all eternity you will find, in this fragile heart know that you will always belong. Shout in to the night - show the darkness that you will fight! Hopeless you may feel… but inside I know you are strong. Keep me in your heart, so we'll never be far apart - let the bonds of love break this chains imprisoning you. Always you will find shadows lingering close behind - lift your spirits now, we shall be together soon. When the storm draws nigh, dreams will shatter before your eyes - know that you're not alone. When the battle starts, I will comfort your restless heart - you'll know that you are home. When your stars stop shining, endless vines around you winding, know that you're not alone. I will give my all so your tears will no longer fall - down, down on sorrow's stone… Know that you're not alone.'_"

She fell silent after the last note, her heart hammering in her chest as the face of a familiar stranger appeared in her mind. Beautiful eyes, as cloudy and grey as the sky after a rain storm, and soft silver tresses that framed her face in waves. She was laughing, and singing…

Her eyes widened as tears suddenly filled them, a lump burning her throat.

"…Mom…?" 

Then, she buried her face into the crown of Ven's head, trying to suppress her sobs as her body shook in silence.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Aw, look at the lovebirds!"

"Sora, please be quiet."

"But it's adorable! It's about time Ven found a girlfriend!"

"Like you're one to talk, Mr. Never-Had-One."

"That's 'cause I always was in love with Riku? Duh."

"Why are we having this discussion? We came to check on them, not to sit here and giggle over how "adorable" they are passed out together…"

"Killjoy."

"Watch it, Sora."

"Make me, Riku."

"Fine - no kisses for a month."

"No sex for a year!"

"Oooh, burn."

"Shut the hell up, Hayner."

"Um… guys… not that this isn't highly amusing, but has anyone else noticed that Ven has blood on his face?"

"Holy crap! Where's the first-aid kit?!"

"Well, it is an infirmary. Pretty sure Dr. Kadawaki has one 'round here somewhere."

"Then stop being a smart ass and help me find one, Hayner!"

"Sora, I swear, whatever twisted your panties in a bunch, tell _them_ to just give you your damn kisses so I don't have to deal with your sassy ass!"

"My ass is fine and you know it, Dincht!"

"Dear aeons, I'm about to smack the both of you if you don't quit bitchin' at one another!"

"Yes ma'am!"

There was a giggle, "Go Kairi. You put your man in his place. And Sora."

"Serenity, please don't encourage her. Next thing you know, I'll end up in the dog house too."

"Nope. I love my Hayner too much!"

"Love you too, babe."

"Okay, okay, seriously. Your cousin has blood on his face and Rayne looks like she's about to murder every single one of us."

Rayne gave a feral growl, "Bout damn time you noticed I'm awake and have been witnessing every painful and awkward moment of your conversation. What the hell do you want, Strife?"

Sora cringed a bit before he scratched his cheek, giving a nervous laugh as he side-stepped behind his lover.

Yeah, that's right.

One of the Keyblade's Chosen Ones, a guardian of light, who had faced off thousand of Heartless, was terrified of a teenage girl.

Quite possibly because she was deranged as hell.

And wicked scary with a sword.

"We came to check on Ven. Nami asked us too." 

"He's fine. I have everything under control."

A sharp red brow shot up as Kairi pointed at the blond, "The blood says otherwise, hun."

Rayne actually hissed at her, "Go away, Princess. I'm not in the mood. We've both had a lot of shit going on - so little prissy students whose only real concern is the upcoming Garden Festival need to just leave us alone."

Hayner gave a growl, "Oi! No one talks to my girlfriend like that! Kairi's a Keyblade wielder too, and a Princess of Heart. She's not a ditz who only cares about school festivals and shit. She actually gives a damn about Garden and the students! So watch your mouth before I shut it!"

"Touch her and I'll kick your ass, Dincht."

Hayner actually felt a twinge of fear at the angry look Ven was giving him. It was _extremely_ hard to piss off Ventus Hastings - but when one managed to, it was like a tempest of massive destruction had been released. Him ticked off was enough to destroy everything and anything - especially considering his affinity was _wind_.

Tornadoes were not fun.

Not one bit.

"Alright, that's enough!"

Serenity stepped between the two groups, the hem of her lavender duster brushing against the backs of her black leather combat boots. She turned and pressed her hands to her thighs, covered with knee-length black shorts. Rayne eyed the lion pendant she wore on a thick silver chain around her neck, along with a black ribbon that was tied around it. She had matching lavender sleeves tied around her biceps that matched the duster, angel wings printed on the back. Looking at her closely, Rayne could see the resemblances she had to her parents, Squall and Rinoa, along with her elder sister Leona. Her amethyst eyes were intriguing however - the blue in them identical to her father's, with the rim of violet swirling around her pupils in a way that was almost mystical.

She sensed the raw and dormant magic within the young woman before her - no wonder she had been on edge the moment she had awoken. Slate eyes narrowed on her friend - why she hadn't noticed the dormant magic before, she didn't know.

What she _did_ know was that Serenity Heartily was dangerous.

And she didn't like it. Not one bit. Especially with Ventus in the room.

"Rayne, are you alright?" the brunette asked, turning to meet her gaze.

Stiffening, she simply pulled Ven even closer to her, in a protective manner. Serenity's eyes flickered slightly in hurt - she had regarded Rayne as a close friend in the past year that they had gotten to know one another. She had never seen the girl behave this way before - so defensive. She sensed the darkness in Rayne was much stronger than before too - almost maddening.

Serenity took a deep breath, before giving a kind smile, only extending her hand toward them. Riku immediately took a step closer, hand held out as the energy formed around it, about to call forth Way to Dawn. Amethyst eyes locked on the ashen-haired youth, however, in a silent plea and he took a step back. Hayner was holding Kairi in his arms, with the redhead watching the two girls and feeling the intense auras between them clashing.

"Ren, be careful…" Sora said softly. "Ray's not stable…"

She growled, pupils narrowing as they locked on the brunette, who held his ground defensively. Ven panicked, sensing the familiar waves of darkness that began to form around her, hearing the faint crackles and sizzles of electricity. The golden luster was starting to flicker in her eyes, her ground teeth revealing the fangs trying to protrude.

"Rayne, we're your friends. We would never do anything to hurt Ventus or you." Serenity said, her tone soft and gentle, as if she was trying to tame a savage beast. "It's alright…"

Rayne looked away from her, struggling to maintain control. Desperately she wanted to believe Serenity, but all rational thinking had ceased. Ven could feel her tightening her grip on him - holding on to him as if he would disappear the moment she let go. He turned slowly, cupping her cheek.

Grey met blue.

It was as if she was drawing breath for the first time - immediately finding the solace she had been desperately seeking. Ven gave a smile, one that showed he was proud of her, before he glanced back at his friends.

"We're alright. Rayne's just tired and stressed. We had a scare with my sister the day before yesterday."

Kairi smiled at her, "It's so sweet how protective you are of Naminé. She's doing a lot better though - actually, I wanted to thank you. Because of what you had to do, Naminé was able to see that someone cared for her very deeply, and she's now finding a chance for love herself."

"She is…? With who?"

Hayner chuckled, "Olette."

"Wait, Olette's gay?"

Ven felt his jaw drop.

Sora rolled his eyes, "So am I - don't act like it's the end of the world, Ven."

"I'm sorry - just surprised is all." Ven rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, you two seem lively."

Both turned as the infirmary doors opened, revealing Aqua and Terra. Both instructors were fighting smiles of their own to see Rayne and Ven so close together, but they held it in.

"You know it's improper for two students of the opposite sex to be in the infirmary beds together. Don't make me give you detention." Terra said, trying to look serious, but unable to fight the smile spreading across his face.

Rayne's cheeks flamed as she quickly climbed out of the bed, finding her boots and putting them on. Ven hopped out of bed and quickly hurried over to the sink, washing off the blood that was still caked to his cheek - he tried not to think of the events of the prior night, but he found it nearly impossible.

He longed for sweet oblivion once more.

He didn't feel like himself - he wasn't sure what was more terrifying.

"Alright, kids, head on back to your classes." Aqua clapped her hands together. "Except for you two - I need to do a check-up and I need to have a word with you, Ven."

Groaning about having to attend class - save Serenity and Riku - the rest of the students left the infirmary, being escorted by Terra who was being firm, but kind. Once the door had shut, Aqua turned her attention back to the two. Ven was awkwardly leaning against the wall, arms crossed behind his back and Rayne was hugging herself, looking out the window with her back turned to them, her tank top not hiding the angry and red scars on her shoulder-blades.

Only Ventus knew what those scars were from.

The Keyblade Master took a deep breath, before she moved slowly toward Rayne. She glanced over her shoulder, meeting those gentle blue eyes, before she surprised Ven by walking straight over to Aqua and embracing her. Aqua enveloped the younger girl in her arms, speaking to her in a gentle whisper as she stroked her hair, giving the comfort that Rayne had been seeking.

"Tell me what happened, Rayne."

"I…I remembered…"

"What did you remember?"

"…I think I remembered my mom…"

Ven went still - he could never forget what Rayne had told him.

Her earliest memory had been standing beside her Master, outside of Zack's home in Radiant Garden when she was only eight-years-old. She didn't even know if she had any parents to be remembered - where she had come from.

"This is good, Rayne. It means the sessions are helping - whatever darkness has locked away your memories is weakening. You'll find the answers you're looking for - just don't give in to the darkness. The light will set you free, Rayne. Remember that."

"Y-yes, Master Aqua."

Aqua gave the girl an affectionate pat on the head, before she straightened and began to check her vitals using magic. Ven looked away - he now knew her pain. He knew what it was like, to suddenly remember. It was heart-wrenching.

Whatever had happened in her past wasn't pleasant.

Someone had ensured to spare her sanity, by clouding her memories in darkness.

Ven had the feeling it was the one person that she had been searching for.

_I have to find him. It may be the only way to save her. I have to find Angeal._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_A/N: I actually quite like how the story is progressing so far. It's at a good pace. Please review and let me know your thoughts! _

_-Win_


End file.
